


Possessive Behaviour

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Minecraft, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober promt 4
Relationships: Fiona Nova & Alfredo Diaz
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Possessive Behaviour

They were playing minecraft and Alfredo had been getting very lucky with the minigames Gavin set up. He won most of them. When they were taking a break everyone asked them how he did it and he said he did not know. But his gut told him it had something to do with Fiona and saying nice things about her. He tested it out. He shouts a ‘you are doing great’ at Fiona who was right behind him as they were running a dash while Gavin watched in creative mode. Alfredo was in the lead, Fiona behind him and the finishing line is in sight.   
“FREDO!!” he hears Jeremy say and an arrow passes by him. He runs faster, “COME BACK” Jack added, very pissed.   
“FIONA, COME WITH!” Alfredo yells gunning it for the finish line. She runs to him and grabs his arm. Alfredo pulls them to victory and a cacophony of disappointment noises flood everyone’s headphones. 

Everyone exits the game after wrapping up the shoot, but Fredo stuck close to Fiona. He followed her to the bathroom and guarded the door until she left and he had to use it. He followed her around as she conversed with Sarah in the support room.   
Sarah gives him an up and down look.  
“Do you want something, Fredo?”  
“No.” Alfredo crossed his arms and looked away to seem uninterested.  
“You’re clearly lying, what’s up?”  
“Yeah, don’t think I haven’t noticed you following me around Fredo.”  
“It’s just I had such bad luck in games and when I complimented Fiona I won. Twice. So she’s mine,” he says and makes a snarling sound, “I’ll protect her.”  
“Should we talk about how it’s just playing a game?”  
“But I never win, Fiona. I haven’t won in ages.”  
“Okay, Alfredo, you know, as long as you aren’t a creep about it, you can follow me.”  
“Perfect!”

Many days later the others’ suspicion died down and Alfredo was now permanently attached to Fiona at office hours. She was enjoying it. The protection carried into video games and Fiona was soaring in game play thanks to his assist. 

Alfredo still growls at people when they get too close to Fiona. But it is funny to the others.


End file.
